Dance of the Balamb Fish
by HinamatsuriGirl
Summary: Ever wonder what Squall was thinking that night at the dance? Did he even consider shaking Zells hand? was Rinoa just another girl...? (PLEASE REVIEW!!)


FORM:  
  
Title: Dance Of The Balamb Fish  
  
Author: Angel Wings  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Status: Finished  
  
Summary: (This fanfic takes place at the dance, when Rinoa and Squall first meet from Squalls point of view). Ever wonder what Squall was thinking all those times of long silence? Did he even consider shaking Zells hand?  
  
Did Selphie stand a chance at getting him to join the Garden Festival committee? Was Rinoa just another girl?  
  
****************************************************************  
  
M Dance Of the Balamb Fish M  
  
( From Squalls Point Of View)  
  
"Would you like a drink sir?" A drink..... Yes, that's just what I needed. I nodded and took the tall slinder wine glass from the waitress. I stood leaning up against a wall near the entrance to the ballroom, and watched as the students danced to the steady beat of the orchistra.The small bubbles that clung to the inner sides of my wine glass floated to the surface of the champagne as I took a sip. The bitter sweet taste caused me to crenge slightly, but I soon became used to it. I watched as students entered and exited passed me, but I took little note of them. A few moments later I heard someone call my name, and I was snapped back into reality. " Hey!" Zell ran upto me, looking smug and animated as usual. " 'Sup Squall? " He greeted me with a quick, informal salute. Man.....did he have to turn up now? " I guess we're both SeeDs now huh? ". He looked proud, his chest thrust forwards, flashing his sleek SeeD uniform. What a ham...He blew his hand clean of any dirt, and shining it on his coat, he extended it to me. " Put it there man! " You have to be kidding....I turned my gaze away from him and took another sip of my champagne. Zell slumped forewards in dissapointment. " Man, even as a SeeD you're still the same. " What did you expect? You think slaughtering men and decapitating monsters is going to make me a changed man? I longed to tell him this, but I refrained from doing so out of respect. " That's typical of ya." he stood silent for a few moments then gave me another quick, informal salute. "Well, see ya!" With that he ran off. What did he mean by typical? Was I really that insinsitive? My thoughts were quickly interrupted when I heard Selphie's voice." Hey Zell! You wanna join the Garden Festival committy, and..." She was interrupted by Zell fumbling for an excuse. "Er....uh...I'm kinda busy...well..uh...see ya!" I sighed and shook my head in pity.Well at least she's not asking....."Hey Squall!"........damn.......Selphie headed straight for me. " You wanna join the Garden Festival committy? You can help out whenever you have the time." She seemed to be trying really hard to find helpers...I thought about it. But then she gave me the sad puppy dog eyes. "PLEASE?" That was it. I had considered it, but now she was trying to guilt trip me. How insulting. I turned my gaze away once again as I did with Zell, and hoped that she would move on to the next unexpecting victem. To my relief, she did. I let out a small sigh of relief, turning my gaze to the skylight. The stars shimmered like water droplets on a velvet black rose. Then to my surprise, one skimmed across the sky, seemingly trailing a silvery ribbon behind it. My gaze followed it to the horizon. But then my attention was diverted. A young woman in a short slim ivory dress caught my eye. She stood alone on the dance floor, and watched the star fall as well. Then her gaze met mine, and she smiled, raising a slim forefinger as if pointing the star out to me. Her hair was dark, and it bordered her pale face beautifully. Wait a minut, what am I thinking? She was just another girl. Probably wasn't even looking at me. I cocked my head slightly to one side. She smiled and turned towards me. I could hear her white pumps clicking against the ballroom floor as she neared ever closer to me. Oh man...not again. She stopped in front of me, and bending forewards a little, she examined my features, which I was struggling to hide (especially that hideous scar). " You're the best looking guy here!" She smiled. Her voice was soft and sweet, strangely different from most of the girl students. "Dance with me?" okay....so she was beautiful, but dancing was out of the question. I ignored her and sipped my champagne, figuring she would probably get fed up with me and leave. Instead she meerly placed her hand on her hip and studied me further. " Let me guess....You'll only dance with someone you like." damn this girl is persistant. The next action took me compleatly off gaurd. She reached forwards and raised my chin so that my gaze met hers. " Now look into my eyes." she said in a slightly mystical accent.I was afraid I would get lost in those gorgeous eyes of hers.She traced her right index finger around in circles in front of my face. " You are going to like me.....You are going to like me..... " She chanted teasingly. After a moment or two she stopped and lightly clapped her hands together. "Did it work?" I couldn't help but to laugh at her persistant attempts. She gave me a questioning glance.I had to think of an excuse...and fast. "I can't dance." I said, gesturing to her slightly. " Oh come one....You'll be fine!" she grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the dance floor. " I'm looking for someone. I can't be on the dance floor alone!" I placed my glass on a passing waitress' tray, for this girl was far too strong to stop now. The orchistra began to play an upbeat tune, which I recognised to be a faster version of a popular song. She dragged me to the heart of the dance floor, and then turning to me, she placed my right hand on her slinder waist and took my other hand in hers. I could feel myself beginning to blush as she placed her free hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. Come on man, pull yourself together. It's just a dance. But as she began leading me into motion, I found that it was much harder then I expected. I was constantly staring downwards to make sure I didn't do something stupid like step on her foot. "You're doing fine.Just follow my movements." She reassured. I stumbled and made mistakes, but she meerly replaced my hand on her hip and started again. This time I seemed to be getting the hang of it. "That's it...one two three, one two three..." Just when I thought I was doing well, she swung away from me, and attempted to roll in, but smashed into me instead. "Oh! I'm sorry. You were doing so well that I kind of forgot." she smiled. But I had had enough. I tried to walk away, but she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back. Man, I was this close to letting her have it. "Okay, now I want to show you what I was trying to do. It goes like this." She tried to twirl in once again, but I was compleatly lost.After a couple of tries, she decided to go back to the basics. I could tell that I was getting on her nerves. But why was she being so patient with me? Just as we had started to get back into the basic one two three step, we bumped into another couple on the floor. They glared at us, clearly annoyed. Rinoa wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at them as if to say they were no better then we were. Man she has alot of spunk for a girl.She smiled at me, and my heart almost melted.Right then and there I decided to show her just how good I could be. Glancing around at the other dancers, we flowed through the next series of steps perfectly.She seemed very pleased, and I was very pleased with myself as well.Then I found myself gazing into those beautiful deep brown eyes once again. "You did wonderfully." She said, smiling at me softly. Fireworks lit the night sky overhead, and I gazed up through the skylight at them. The bursts of sparkling color were quite breath taking. The girl gazed at me, but after a few moments I noticed that someone had caught her eye, for she was looking over my shoulder. She smiled back at me, and pulled away gently. "I found the person I was looking for." I figured as much. "Thank you for the dance." She walked off, and left me standing there. I lowered my gaze and the thought struck me. I didn't even know her name, and she was clearly not from this Garden. Arrrr.....just forget about her! She'll dissappear and I'll never see her again. And even if I do. What chance would I have with an Angel...  
  
[pic] 


End file.
